


More beautiful than a pearl

by MinamiAoi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamiAoi/pseuds/MinamiAoi
Summary: A short story about a young man who've fell in love with a merman.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	More beautiful than a pearl

**Author's Note:**

> something for MerMay 2020 :D

(It was 7 years ago when i first saw him with my very own eyes. a Merman.)

Present day, Destiny Islands.

Kairi : I want to meet a mermaid and a merman someday !

Riku, carrying a log : Hah ?

Kairi : I mean, they're exist, right ? They must be !

Riku : sure they are.

Kairi : Someone once saw one of them !

When Riku looks at the sea, he saw a blue tail fin quickly dives into the waters.

Riku : That tail fin ...

Kairi : Huh ? Where ?

Riku : Maybe it's just my imagination.

Kairi : aww, come on ! Tell me, Riku !

Riku, walks away : Nope.

(I wonder ... If i could see him again ? )

Night, Riku went to the islands again and sat by the shores.

Riku : Hey, i wonder if you're listening. But, it would be nice to see you again. I didn't even get to know your name.

Then, he saw a merman jumps out from the waters and dives back.

Riku, runs towards the sea : He--Hey ! I just want to---

He trips and the merman with a crown necklace manage to catch him.

Sora : Phew ! That was close !"

Riku, blushing : Ye-- yeah.

Sora : Oh no ! i wasn't supposed to talk with you guys ! Man, Roxas gonna kill me !"

Riku, holding his hands : Wait ! Please ! You're the one who saved me 7 years ago, right ?

Sora : You still remember me ?!

Riku : Why wouldn't i ? Besides, I've always wanted to talk with you. I'm Riku. What about you ?

Sora, blushing : I'm Sora. Nice to meet you again, Riku !

Riku : You know what ?

Sora : Huh ?

Riku holds both of Sora's cheeks and rest his forehead

Riku : You're more beautiful than any pearl in the sea, Sora.

Sora, smiling : You too, Riku !

(That's how I became friends with a merman.)


End file.
